Breaking Bad: Season 6 (2018)
by AX7
Summary: Many years after the events of Breaking Bad, Jesse Pinkman returns to New Mexico, from Alaska, where he started a new life, a few years ago. Jesse attempts to reunite with a few of his former friends, but things take an unexpected turn for the worst.
1. Chapter 1: Albuquerque

**Breaking Bad: Season 6**

 **Chapter One**

 _'Albuquerque'_

 **2018**

Jesse sits impatiently, staring out the airport window. The same way he's been doing for hours. He's fascinated by the planes, as he continues staring at the runway. He pulls his phone from his pocket, and checks the time: _6:49am, Friday 9th February 2018._ He begins fiddling with his jackets' zippers, wondering what's happened back in Albuquerque. After many years in Alaska, it was about time he went home. The moment he drove through that fence at The White Supremacist Compound, escaping Jack Welker and his men, he began his journey to Alaska. He managed to scramble enough money for a plane ticket, and then, to get away from it all, he left. Without any goodbyes whatsoever. Many mysteries await him back in Albuquerque.

"Attention, please. This is the final call for flight 2310 to Albuquerque, New Mexico. Departing passengers should proceed to gate number 15."

Time to go. Butterflies build up in Jesse's stomach. He doesn't know how much time he'll spend back in New Mexico. Could be days, weeks, months. Maybe even hours, or years. All depends on how things played out after he left. He continues to walk towards the plane, wearing multiple jackets. He'll have to take them off in the plane, and get ready for that Albuquerque heat he's missed so much. He walks past a mirror, and stops for a second to look at himself; make sure he looks good. He has short, blonde, slicked back hair, and a clean shaven face. He's been sober for years, got himself a 9-5, and a nice little house. He's been struggling to find love since Andrea, and what Todd done. That son-of-a-bitch. Jesse has never felt better than that moment where he had Todd choking to death, and when Todd's dead, purple-faced body, dropped to the floor. Jesse can't stop thinking about Todd and Andrea, now. He grows angrier as he boards the plane.

Jesse wakes up on the plane, head against the glass. He recognized where he was — New Mexico. Well, a few hundred feet above, at least. He slowly lifts his head from the window, lightly hurting his neck, and leans back against his seat. There's an older man sitting beside him, reading a book — Leaves of grass, by Walt Whitman.

"Oh, hey, kid. Did I wake you? Sorry."

"No, you, uh--, you're good. Probably just the engines or something.", Jesse replies.

"Trust me, I've got 2 children and 5 grandchildren. I can tell when I've woken someone up. You got any of your own? You look like a nice young man."

"Kids? Nah. It's er, just me."

"Oh. Waiting for the right one, are we? Well I wish you well. Having a family is the best thing you could ever ask for, kid. You'll really do anything for 'em..."

Jesse begins to stare into space, drifting into his own world, as the guy talks on. A few minutes pass, and the guy's still telling Jesse a story about family.

"...and you know a good example of doing anything for family would be, uh, what's his face, er... the meth, drug lord guy from a few years back... Heisenberg? Yeah, that's the one. That Heisenberg man, you heard of him?"

Jesse turns and looks at the man for a few seconds. Been years since he's heard that name.

"Yeah, I, uh, I think I've heard that name somewhere."

Jesse opens his hotel room door with a keycard, and throws his suitcase on the floor. He grabs his phone from his pocket, and proceeds to dial a phone number. The phone rings for a few seconds, then someone answers.

"Hey, uh, whoever this is, how'd you get this number? You know I'm not selling the blue anymore, right?"

Jesse pauses for a second.

"No, it's, uh--, hey Badger. It's, Jesse."

"Holy... fuck! No way, man. Thought you were like, dead, in Alaska or some shit like that."

"Almost." Jesse answers.

"So, like, where are you?"

"Islet Hotel Casino, it's called. Apartment 10."

"I'll be there, bro! I'll bring Pete."

There's a knock at the door. Jesse answers immediately.

"So what's up, guys!" Jesse says.

"Oh... hey, Jess--, uh--" Badger is cut off by Pete.

"We're real sorry, man." Pete says.

Jesse hears footsteps running down the hallway.

"Jesse Pinkman! DEA! Show us your hands!"

Jesse slams the door shut and runs to the other side of the room. The door is kicked in and a dozen federal agents flood the room. They all aim their guns at Jesse, and Jesse is cornered, against a window. He's only 2 floors up. He contemplates jumping out. He'd need to be able to throw himself back hard enough to break the glass. He doesn't think he'll be able to. He stands completely still, as an agent moves towards him, holding handcuffs. He takes one look back, and realizes has no choice. He lifts his right hand, balls it into a fist, and hits it twice against the glass, as hard as he can, groaning each time. The 2nd attempt shatters the glass. The DEA agents raise their guns, to warn Pinkman. Jesse pauses, looking at the DEA agent slowly walking towards him.

"Bitch!" shouts Jesse.

Jesse lets out a shout, as he jumps backwards, through the glass, and out the window. A few DEA agents open fire for a second. Jesse looks down, and sees a car below, hoping to land on it. He closes his eyes. The drop was much bigger than he previously thought. DEA agents rush to the broken window as they watch Pinkman fall. There's a few DEA agents on the ground, watching Jesse. If Jesse misses the car, he's dead.

 **[END OF CHAPTER 1]**


	2. Chapter 2: Graveyard

**Chapter 2**

 _'Graveyard'_

 _(Previous Chapter Recap ) - Jesse returns to Albuquerque, after many years in Alaska. He attempts to reunite with his old friends, Badger and Skinny Pete, but finds out it's a DEA setup. Jesse then jumps out of his hotel room window to escape, and is falling towards a car on the ground below._

Jesse plows through the car's sunroof, denting the roof and landing in the back seat, on top of glass. He pokes his head up to the windows, to see about two dozen DEA agents rushing towards him. He scrambles to the driver seat, fighting through the pain of the glass sticking to him. He gets upright in the driver seat, reaches down, and begins hotwiring the car as quick as he can. He looks out the windows whilst doing so, and there's about 5 agents within 6 feet of the car now.

"Come on, come on.", Jesse says to himself.

Everything is silent for a second, then the car engine starts. Jesse is deadly focused on getting away. He slams on the gas pedal, and just about drifts out of the parking lot.

"Yeah, bitch!", he mutters.

About 10 agents open fire. The bullets hit the windows, but don't shatter them. Bulletproof windows. Jesse shortly realises the tires are also bulletproof. It's an undercover DEA car. Jesse drives a few blocks away, then pulls over in an alleyway for a second. He searches the car for anything he could use in his favor. Pistol in the glove box. He grabs it, and climbs out the car through the sunroof. He begins running, not sure where he's headed. A few minutes pass, and he's approaching a graveyard. The graveyard has a huge sign at the entrance. Jesse squints, and reads what it says.

 _Cemetery of Albuquerque. Where many of New Mexico's most famous rest._

Jesse skims through the names. He doesn't see anyone familiar until he reaches the bottom two.

 _Hank Schrader_

 _Walter 'Heisenberg' White_

A massive chill runs up Jesse's back. He freezes for a second, then walks into the cemetery. There are a few people looking at graves. Jesse is looking about, reading the names on all the graves. Then he finds it. Walter White. Or what's left of it. The gravestone's been vandalized. Looks like people have been chipping away at it. Jesse could tell it was supposed to say 'Here Lies Walter White', though. Jesse stands, just staring at the grave fr a few minutes. Taking everything in. Jesse hears a faint whisper behind him. A female voice.

"Oh my god."

A whimper follows. Jesse turns his head slightly, and realises who it is immediately. His eyes widen, and his guard is up. Jesse gulps. Jesse doesn't know her name, but he knows the face. He also recognizes the voice, and fashion style. She's wearing purple and black. Her eyes are red. As if she's been crying the last hour. She probably has. Jesse notices something just over her left shoulder. The entrance sign. _Hank Schrader._

Hey lady— er..."

"It's Marie. Marie Schrader. As in wife of— widow, I mean, of Hank Schrader."

"Oh. Yeah. Um. Look—"

"No, you look. You... and... Walte— Heisenberg. Your game is up, Jesse. I don't know what you're doing back here, but if a DEA agent - or any government agent - sees you, you'll be shot on sight. So how about you just go back into hiding before I call them. In fact, I'm calling them right now. Do not move."

"Woah, er, don't... do that. Come on. I'll go, alright? I'll leave, and you'll never have to see me, or talk to me, or hear of me, or whatever, ever again. Yeah?"

"No. Not yea— Hello? DEA? Jesse Pinkman. I see him. He's here. Right in front of me. Albuquerq—"

Jesse runs forward, pushing her hand away from her ear. The phone lands on the ground. Jesse jumps down to it and hangs up the call. He gets up, and starts backing away.

"HOW... DARE YOU?" screams Marie. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU AND YOUR LITTLE DEAD NOBODY METH PARTNER HAVE CAUSED US?"

"Who's 'us'?"

Marie turns her head to the left. Jesse looks where she's looking. A little boy, about 8 years old, comes running up to Marie.

"Mom? Mommy? Can we go now?"

"Yeah, um, let's go."

"Hi! I'm Hank Jr. What's your name?", says the kid, to Jesse.

Jesse looks at Marie for a few seconds, whilst she shakes her head at him.

"Come on. Let's go, Junior." Marie says to her son.

Jesse watches Marie and her son walk away. He then turns, and walks the other way, wondering how many more lives he'd ruined.


End file.
